


Sides

by tempus_ut_luceant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clone Wars era, F/M, Major Character Injury, No Relationship with Padmé, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempus_ut_luceant/pseuds/tempus_ut_luceant
Summary: Anakin is concerned about y/n’s wellbeing and takes Obi-Wan’s side and y/n is upset with him. angst, but a happy ending :))prompt: “You’re taking their side?”“This isn’t about sides-”“-I can’t believe you! What next, you lock me in my room like a misbehaving child-”“-YOU COULD HAVE DIED!” In the aftermath of the shout, the silence seemed deafening. The other took a step closer, clutching hold of them. “You could have died,” softer. “I nearly lost you. If you want to make this about sides, I’m on whatever side keeps you alive. Can’t you see that?”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Jedi!Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Sides

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr at tatooinetraders !!

“Master! They have arrived!” y/n’s Padawan yelled across the quarters. She was heading out the door to join Ahsoka when Anakin and Obi-Wan knocked on the door.  
And with that y/n hastened to the door as she finished pulling on her boots. She was happy to see that they had arrived so quickly; she was in need of assistance as the Sepertist cause had taken over a city on her home planet. She was prepared to fight alongside the clones to protect her home. Y/n was ecstatic that the Council had chosen Anakin to come help.

“Please, come in,” y/n stated while she walked to the open door. “I am so glad that the two of you were able to help me with this situation. I was talking to Master Windu, but he said that he would have to have a meeting first and since I am not on the council, I had to just sit and wait for news.”  
“Of course, y/n. The plan is to send General Skywalker and the 501st, but we recommend that you stay here. We do not want to-”  
“Master Kenobi, I appreciate the sentiment, but I will be joining the General. This battle is just like any other.”  
Obi Wan sighed as Anakin gave a final warning, “This is a very heated matter, not just on the battlefield, but politically too. You will be a target; the Separatists obviously do not like the Jedi and they will be delighted to take out one from your home planet. We cannot stop you from coming, but take some time to think this through while we finish preparing for tomorrow’s departure.”  
“I need to go, but y/n, I plead you to sit this one out,” Master Kenobi said as he made his way to the door.  
Anakin longingly looked into y/n eyes and implored her to stay.  
“Stop looking at me like that. I am going with you no matter what Obi Wan says.”  
“I can’t stop you,” Anakin sighed and shook his head. “You better be ready to kick some droid butt.” Anakin made his way out of y/n’s quarters and laughed. The both of them loved to bicker and  
\-------------------------------------------  
Once the fighting began, it seemed endless. Dust and smoke were one in the same, clouding the sight of the clones as they tried to protect the city and subdue the droid forces. Both Anakin and y/n were fighting side by side, as she insisted on being on the front lines. They bickered like friends as they took down droids that were firing from all around them.  
“You owe me for saving your ass on that shot, Skyguy!” y/n laughed as she shot down a droid that was controlling a tank. The nickname she learned from spending time with Ahsoka. She always knew that she could confide in her about her emotions. Y/n knew that Anakin could not love her because of the Jedi code, but it did not stop her from flirting with him and wishing for it to be something more.  
Anakin turned around to face her and that is when everything started to get uncharacteristically chaotic, more so than what the battle was previously. Blasters were being fired in both directions and Anakin pushed y/n behind him, but he was too late. The shot hit her shoulder. Y/n screamed out in pain and Anakin fell to her side.  
“Kix! We need you over here!” Anakin frantically screamed out while trying to search through the smoke. Y/n started coughing and her eyelids began to feel heavy. “Stay with me, y/n, please,” Anakin begged. Again Anakin yelled out for the medic and he arrived just after y/n was unconscious. “Please help her Kix, I can’t live without her.”  
Kix, with the help of a few other clones, took y/n back the ship and began to examine her. Immediately after preparing the ship, it was flown to the nearest medbay. The battle raged all around Skywalker, but his mind was only focused on y/n and watched the ship as it faded away.  
\-----------------------------------------  
After 36 standard hours, y/n’s flickered open and took in the stark white room and the tubes connecting her to machines. The only thing that was out of place was a dark Jedi robe thrown over the chair in the corner. A few moments later the door opened and Anakin rushed to her side. He could sense that she was awake and rushed across the medbay. When the door opened, Anakin’s eyes lit up and relief washed over his features. Y/n smiled when she saw Anakin’s face, but was shocked that his was the first one that she saw.  
“Anakin?” y/n asked in a raspy voice.  
“Yes, it’s me,” Anakin said softly with a smile. “I was talking to the nurses a few minutes ago and they said that you should be able to leave in a few days, but I think that the Council wants to talk to you when you get out,” y/n raised an eyebrow and was ready to ask why the Jedi Council was interested, but Anakin’s comlink started to beep with a message from Obi Wan. Anakin quickly answered it and a frown replaced the smile that was once there. He dismissed himself from the room and y/n could tell that Anakin was not taking the news, whatever is was well. After he was done communicating, it looked more like arguing, with Obi Wan, he returned to the room stoic. It was like a switch was flipped. Y/n could not sense anything from Anakin and it was partially because she had just woken up, but he was guarding himself.  
“Master Kenobi has alerted me that my presence is needed in front of the council. I haven’t been back to the Temple since the battle, so I guess that it is time to be there in person. I hate to leave, but I need to be there. Goodbye, L/n.”  
Y/n was in shock when Anakin squeezed her hand before he grabbed his robe and went out the door. He did not look back as he left. Not only was that whole interaction strange, but y/n was still a little out of it and could not comprehend that Anakin was there when she woke up. Why would he wait for her to wake up, but be so cold? And what did Obi Wan say that shut him off?  
\------------------------------------------  
A few days later, after spending time healing in the medbay, y/n made her way to the Jedi Temple. Upon arrival, she was led into a council meeting. Fellow Jedi greeted her as she made her way into the middle of the room.  
“Hello, Master l/n. I am glad to see that you have had a quick recovery,” Mace Windu stated first.  
“Thank you, Master Windu.”  
Obi Wan then skipped the formalities and cut to the reason for the meeting. “Now, I suppose that you are wondering why you have been called in front of the Council. We,” Obi Wan spoke as his arm motioned around the room “believe that you need a leave of absence from the battlefield.”  
“Great, your mind is,” Yoda added. Y/n was shocked that Master Yoda had given her the compliment, but she was furious that it implied that she could no longer fight alongside the people that had risked their lives for her countless times.  
“I apologize, but if you think that I am capable, why would you take me off of the front lines? Is this because I got shot by some droid? Because it will never happen again.” Y/n begged.  
Obi Wan spoke up again. “Listen L/n, you are a valuable asset for this war and we do not want to risk losing you on the front lines. I am positive that General Skywalker would agree that your skills are worth protecting.”  
Anakin finally spoke up, but still did not make eye contact with y/n, “Yes, Master.” Y/n scoffed internally and felt betrayed. She thought that she could trust Anakin, but clearly he was incapable of that.  
“You can’t be serious. What good can I do by staying away from the war? We are not going to win by pulling Jedi from the front lines! I just-”  
“L/n, that is enough.”  
Y/n immediately felt ashamed that she spoke out and looked down avoiding eye contact with all of the members.  
“My apologies, Master,” y/n said softly, eyes still on ground. “I understand.”  
Everyone left the room one by one and just as Anakin left, he tried to talk to y/n, but she turned her back and rushed away. Anakin was left standing there with his thoughts. When y/n was shot he believed that he was going to lose her, but she survived. What he did not know that he was losing her and it was going to be his fault.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
The afternoon turned into evening and y/n was still frustrated with the Council’s decision. Why should they have control over whether or not she went to battle? If Anakin was free to take Ahsoka with him into battle, why couldn’t she? Also, she did not put her own padawan in danger during this battle, considering that she wasn’t even there. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door and her droid alerted her that Anakin was standing outside of the door. Although he was the last person that she wanted to see at the moment, she was feeling lonely because he was always the one that she could confide in about her problems. Ahsoka and y/n’s padawan, usually the ones that she went to when she had problems with Anakin, were on a mission with Plo Koon leaving them out of the picture. This was one of those times that she needed a warm embrace and reassurance that it would be alright, but Anakin was not here to provide a shoulder to cry on.  
Y/n went to the door and debated whether or not she should open it. She had previously ignored his last attempt in the Temple, but she wanted to know why he did not speak up for her and why he had acted strangely at the medbay. Against her better judgement, she opened the door to let Anakin into her room. Before Anakin was able to speak, y/n huffed out while turning her back to the door “Kriff you, Skywalker! I trusted you to have my back in there, but you never were on my side. I should be able to make my own decisions on whether or not I am on the front line! Just because I got shot does not mean that I am fragile and unable to hold my own. And why do you even care? One minute you are happy to see me and then you get a call and suddenly you don’t care!”  
“Y/n, the Council is concerned for your safety. There is a war going on and we need you to win it! You need to be able to see the big picture. I begged you to sit the battle out, but you didn’t listen! And look where you ended up, the medbay! We can’t afford to purposefully put you in harm's way!”  
“You’re taking the Council’s side?”  
“This isn’t about sides-”  
“-I can’t believe you! What next, you lock me in my room like a misbehaving child-”  
“-YOU COULD HAVE DIED!” In the aftermath of the shout, the silence seemed deafening. Anakin took a step closer, clutching hold of y/n’s hands, just like in the hospital room. “You could have died,” Anakin said softer. “I nearly lost you. If you want to make this about sides, I’m on whatever side keeps you alive. Can’t you see that?”  
By now, tears of frustration were running down y/n’s cheeks. She loved Anakin endlessly and the words that he just said confirmed the way he was feeling. Through her own tears, y/n finally noticed the tear stained cheeks that Anakin was presenting himself with. It was a look that she had only seen when he talked about the death of his mother. Anakin had talked about not being able to keep her alive and how it haunts him. Y/n finally understood that Anakin just wanted to keep her safe, unlike what he had done for his mother, and it pained him that he had to agree with the council in order to do so.  
“Oh, Ani,” y/n breathed out and threw her arms around Anakin. He pulled her in tighter and savored this moment where everything around them stopped and it did not matter that a war was going on. The only thing that mattered was here and now. “I will never leave your side.”


End file.
